Alphabeat of the Heart
by Lotusnapper
Summary: Short and sweet stories, with a theme corresponding to the letters of the alphabet. DAML/Contestshipping.
1. A is for Appetite

**A.N:** Just something I have wanted to do for a while, although I realise they are other stories that have an alphabet theme too, but I not really copying anyone other than that.

Hopefully I have the characters in a believable nature, but if I haven't then oh well I tried.

Also I have a tendency to start writing pieces that don't seem to connect in any way whatsoever but may change perspective in different chapters. Highly unlikely if there is a chronological order, as for ages well you can decide for yourselves, possibility differencing slightly depending on how it's judged.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**A is for Appetite**

* * *

Drew had dated other girls before May and well when it came to ordering food they wouldn't have chosen anything like what May was currently eating or rather gorging on.

Drew had to watch May completely bewildered on how she could just eat one bowl after the other full of chicken noodle soup and she had already slurped through about five bowls already!

After completing the sixth bowl, she placed it down on the table.

"That was delicious."

"That was a little bit undefined May. Your appetite is unlike any normal girl I been with."

"I guess I'm just better than normal."

"No, don't kid yourself, it just means you have an appetite like your Munchlax."

"My Munchlax is very easy to curb its hunger you know."

"Then why do you eat so much May?"

"Because I like the taste of the food."

"Well at least that a better reason and you right you are better than any other normal girl, after all you got a good appetite". May smiled feeling appreciated after all she does have an amorous appetite.


	2. Bewildered by battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Bewildered by Battle**

_Contest battles always had a lot more strategy and technique to practise into them than just regular battles. _

_Of course strength meant something, but so did evasiveness, and in effect a good contest battle would seem as if the Pokémon weren't even battling at all, more like a ballet. _

_Although this was rare to find in coordinators, only those that knew the battling strategy of their opponent and both could counter all attacks would clearly leave the basics such as attack power and speed as a reserve to hopefully determine a winner. _

_Yet it still leaves the applause caused by the crowd, after a breathtaking battle. The scoreboard indicated the winner. _

The monitor going to a rerun of the last 30 seconds:

Masquerain had created a gusty silver wind spinning around May's Beautifly who had become engulfed in it.

Ordering a psychic attack, the attention of the crowd and judges went to the glowing eyes of the wind storm. Then the attack seemed to unveil itself.

Masquerain shot off an ice beam, Beautifly counter with string shot, which froze in mid-air

"Alright Masquerain use bubblebeam!"

"Beautifly use Gust on those bubbles!"

The gust sent the bubbles flying away from Beautifly.

However Drew order Masquerain to use silver wind to redirect the bubbles headed for Beautifly

"Dodge with a somersault!" The attack missed.

"Okay now Beautifly use psychic on the frozen string shot."

Taken by a surprise whipping of the ice string shot, Masquerain took quite a hit.

Then the timer chimed. The winner May and her Beautifly who barely just won. May and Beautify received the ribbon, and an applause from the audience.

"Great battle May" Congratulated Drew. He then tossed her a rose. Then headed out "I'll see you around, May"

The audience bewildered as much as May seemed to be. The Drew just gave May a rose after winning, some of the fans were becoming a little faint. Some thought it was so bold to do.

May simply could not stop herself from blushing beetroot red, completely bewildered, by Drew.


	3. Cheering & Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Cheering & Confusion**

Drew could only wonder how May couldn't pick up his hints that he liked her. That every rose he gave her were for her and not just to say _your pokémon would like these_ or _good performance_, but rather _brilliant performance, you get better every time_, expect that it was highly dubious when it came to how May felt for him.

It wouldn't be too much to think that she liked him, after all he on occasion had given some pretty good advice for coordinating and she wouldn't have gotten as far as she did without some guidance, but she always seemed to surprise him with something she did do herself.

In a sense that seemed to explain why she was so slow at figuring out her feelings, and heck was probably still trying to determine the exact reasoning behind it, but Drew didn't have to worry about much.

Her brother Max had informed Drew that there was no doubt about it that whether May realises it or not, but she is already going through a textbook case of falling in love, unfortunately he also had to say that May has a tendency to think that love and romance are clichéd like films and stories and would probably find it difficult to tell, if she was in love even if he should walk up in front of her.

"_Hey Drew. May just signing up for the contest, have you signed up?"_

"_No, I'm not entering this one"_

"_So then I guess you're here to cheer for my sister, huh?_

"_You could say that … I guess"_

"_You know I think May still doesn't realise it yet"_

"_Realise what exactly?"_

"_That she might be falling in love"_

"_Oh really!"_

"_Yeah, don't sound so surprised Drew, but I'm sure its _you_"_

"_You would know this… how exactly?"_

"_Because I'm way smarter than my sister, and she is probably still confused by this, classic case."_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"_So do you like my sister Drew?" _

"_Of course."_

"_Thought so, well here she comes now."_

"_Drew, are you entering too?"_

"_Nah, he's just here to che-_

"_I just came here to watch the contest. So May you're entering?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well then I look forward to seeing your performance."_

"_T-thanks. I better head backstage."_

She ran. She blushed. She felt confused. She tried to hide but both of them noticed the blush. They both sighed.

Max just thought it wouldn't be right if Drew confessed to May right now that he loved her. After all she was still confused, so the best he could do would be to cheer for her when he wasn't her opponent.

Drew had to chuckle, May was just too confused at the moment, especially considering he made her feel this way. After all she seemed oblivious to the fact he liked her and she still didn't get the meaning behind the roses, but maybe it would be better if she realised that those were really for her, if she wasn't so confused by it all.


	4. D is for Dizzy & Dazzling Drew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**D is for Dizzy & Dazzling Drew**

May's heart throbbed. She couldn't explain it. She felt as if she was going to faint. She felt unbearably dizzy, and the lights were way too bright for her to see. It wasn't everyday that a talented co-ordinator would succumb to this feeling of anxiety but May had been caught up, If only she didn't believe what she heard.

"_May hun, you know Drew likes you."_

"_What are you talking about Harley?"_

"_You don't like me, do you? maybe you think this is some kind of ploy to make you perform badly, oh how awful." _

"_No, no I mean… probably." _

"_You don't believe me huh, well you should know that Solidad told me." _

"_Solidad said that?"_

"_Yes May, well gotta dash hun."_

May tried to reassure herself that what Harley and Solidad said was just a test or a ploy to make her nervous.

She tried, but she couldn't help but feel dizzy and had as a result, failed to make it into the battling round of the pokémon contest.

She instead had been taken backstage. The battle round wasn't until another hour. The contest was delayed as the Nurse Joy judging came and announced a brief interval.

The next coordinator going out would have to wait for a while, so the performance would be in the next fifteen minutes.

Nurse Joy had asked what was wrong. It was highly unusual that May wouldn't make the cut but she choked out there.

May wanted to say that she was fine, but her actions said otherwise as she almost walked into a door.

"Well May I have to say that sure was disappointing, I expected more from you"

"Why would you, Drew?" May glared but quickly diverted her gaze to the door she almost hit. She felt dazzled.

Drew frowned "Well you know I'm up next. I hope since you scored so low that you would at least watch my performance."

"I feel a little bit dizzy, but I will watch it from the monitor sitting" May said talking more to the door than Drew.

"Well aren't you going to wish me luck?" Drew smirked

May turned "Sure good luck, Drew"

"Later May! I should get ready" Drew said as he left the locker room. May sat down looking at the monitor.

When it came to Drew's performance, he choose his Flygon and whipped up a desert sandstorm with a blinding steel wing topped off with a flamethrower twirling in flight around the stage before landing and dispersion the sand. The applause from the crowd could be heard from the surround sound.

May had felt dizzy, but now she was dazzled both brought on by Drew.

The monitor switched over to the judges indicating a perfect score. The crowd was dazzled by Drew and Flygon's performance and so was May.


	5. Everything & Everywhere

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

** Everything & Everywhere**

_It didn't matter much to May where she went, but she wanted to go everywhere and see everything._

_It would be really hindering if it wasn't so much fun, but travelling non-stop is exhausting!_

"May can't we stop off in a Pokémon resort for a while. I'm exhausted!"

"But I really want to see this new restaurant that just opened"

"Why go there now?"

"Because there is going to be a huge queue, and I really want to try their food."

"Well don't expect me to come!"

"Fine then, I'll head to the restaurant and you can go to the resort!"

"May... I"

"It's fine. I'll just go with you."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Well even though I love eating and exploring, I realised that I want you to see everything and everywhere I have been."

Drew smiled "Thanks May."

_And so they headed towards the resort._


	6. F is for Fiancée

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**F is for Fiancée**

May could say that she wasn't completely terrified of having to meet Drew's family. No she had already gone past terrified and was beginning to wonder if she would be able to make a good impression with them. According to Drew, she didn't have to worry about too much, just sit, talk, try not to gorge on the treats and she would be fine.

It wasn't until May asked if there was anything they liked so she could get them a present, Drew hesitated and finally told May that they liked anything from high class pieces of art to tickets to a French opera performed by Fantina in Hearthome city. Needless to say May was put into a shell shock.

"I can't afford those things Drew!"

"That doesn't matter much May."

"But I want to bring them something."

"Don't worry May, try smiling."

"I would if I felt better. "

"Here..."

He leaned towards her, arms outstretched and caught her in a tight embrace. May eased up a little, no longer flustered or frustrated, just an ease of calm. A reassuring feeling. She sighed and pulled away but not before Drew gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I just want them to like me."

"I'm sure they'll like you just as much as I do, May."

"I hope so. "

Drew smirked mischievously, "Well maybe they won't, after all it would be a little bit weird for them to like you more than I do after all you are my fiancée."

May chuckled somehow that reassured her on why she was visiting them in the first place.


	7. G is for Girlfriend

**A.N : **Sorry if this is a bit late.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**G is for Girlfriend**

Drewwas busy. He even had Harley and Solidad help him out, just not May. She couldn't know ... yet anyway. Preparing the batter was tough and getting the chocolate to melt was tricky. Harley seemed more than happy to oblige, stating that birthday or no birthday if she didn't absolutely love the gorgeous gateaux they were making then he would feel like he couldn't please the so called Princess of Hoenn.

After spending about four hours making the cake. Drew went to look for May. He found her in the pokémon centre foyer and absent minded sitting down with a glass of lemonade.

"Hi May, what's with you?"

"Hey Drew I'm just a little sad, that's all." She said not taking her eyes off the straw.

"You know you shouldn't be so sad on your own birthday."

Suddenly May jolted up "You know it's my birthday today!" she asked in disbelief

"Of course I do." He flicked his hair "Happy Birthday May." he tossed her a rose.

She inhaled the sweet fragrance "By the way that's a gift, but there is also something else."

Drew leaded forward to her face. May could feel her face heat up as he approached "Stay back!"

"Whoa May, alright then follow me."

"To where?"

"It's a surprise." Drew smiled at her.

"Fine... I'll follow you." with that Drew grabbed her hand and took her on a leisurely stroll.

They walked past the shops and markets and finally stopped outside a building "Drew, what the heck are you thinking?"

Drew arched his eyebrows at May and pulled a smug grin. "Really, May what are you thinking?" Drew knocked on the door. "Come on, let's go in."

May fumed at least Drew was being a gentlemen.

Drew turned the door knob, he entered May following behind him. The room was completely dark "Where's the light switch?" May enquired as she began to search for the switch.

"Ah found it!"

"Surprise, Happy Birthday May!"

May jolted seeing all her friends and rivals that were nearby was a bit of a shock, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Thanks, you guys!" May shifted her attention to Drew "Is this the surprise Drew?"

"Part of it, but you let go of my hand now May"

"You're the one that grabbed it in the first place!"

They would have probably continued if they weren't interrupted by Harley.

"May darling I know it's your birthday and all but Drewsie here is right."

"Yeah you should open up your gifts first." Drew stated as he pointed to a table full of wrapped presents.

"You guys got me gifts?" cool with that May raced towards the gifts. They seemed to be from everyone she knew. If anyone was complaining about the amount of ribbons and boxes sent scattering around it was harder to try and stop her from trying to enter the kitchen.

"Now to put these away."

Harley and Solidad pushed Drew in front of May, deliberately blocking her way.

Harley and Solidad seemed to be frantically trying to get Drew's attention, of course she was heading towards her deluxe cake.

Drew had to think fast. Harley was pointing towards his lips and started puckering them.

This off course gave Drew a fairly simple plan.

"I want to give you something else May."

May curiously inquired "What Drew?"

"A kiss!"

The crowd seemed to chorusing at the statement but May was hearing none of it as she rushed out rushed out the door of the building. Drew just pursued after her.

"May come back."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's your birthday and if I did kiss you like it right?"

"Maybe, but I don't want you to kiss me?"

Drew was a little bit surprised "You don't want me to kiss you then!"

"Nope, I don't I mean I'm not even your girlfriend."

"Then would you like too, because I really wouldn't mind being your boyfriend."

"You wouldn't mind." May blinked slighty bewildered "That's great Drew, but don't expect me to kiss you straight away."

"Of course that was just to distract you for a while."

"Distract me from what, Mr Rose."

Drew gulped, May was clearly vexed. "Nothing much."

"Then why distract me in the first place." May fumed "I'm going back inside."

May opened the door to find that everyone was gathered around a long dining table with a deluxe cake in the centre. It looked very much like a tower cake in weddings, and seemed to be varying in the layers. Drew followed in behind her.

"So are you still mad at me?"

May simply shock her head, focusing more the cake than anything else. Maybe it would not be so bad being Drew's girlfriend.


	8. H is for Hero

**A.N:** Some sound effect words are in uppercase, and italicised.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**H is for Hero**

May shivered. He felt her head go into complete frustration; after all it was an invitation from Harley. Unfortunately she couldn't say no. Solidad insisted she should come. She even managed to drag Drew along to the event. Four rivals at a horror house designed by Harley would be something else.

He insisted that I come. So did Solidad. If I was lucky all he would do is brag that he managed to win first prize in the spooky section of design competition with a hint of Harley own non subtle charm.

Surprising it was well received and Harley consist jabbering was sounding like torture to May.

Idly she reverted her attention way. "Could I maybe look around?" May asked Harley.

Harley sugar-coatedly stated in a slightly fickle manner "Sure thing hun, except, I don't think you should go on your own. Maybe I should come with."

"No! No that okay, I mean I'll bring someone else, after all you are the host."

Harley gushed "Too true" Then he pointed to Drew "Drew escort May around like the honourable boyfriend you are."

"Sure let's go May."

May started bewildered before realising that Drew had around began walking towards an entrance.

So she followed after him. "You didn't say anything to Harley?"

"Nope, didn't want to."

"Why?" May enquired

"You want to explore the interior or not?" Drew stated clearly wanting to change the topic.

"Yes!" May replied abruptly.

Drew smirked, " Good,then let's go."

They passed through stairways filled with Ariados and Spinaraks. A banquet table and chair made of mahogany, and an eerie feeling. They walked on Drew was a little impressed, May however was getting a bit freaked out.

_CRASH_

May jolted her arms clung onto Drew's shoulder.

"May, are you, scared?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

_CRACK._

"Ahh! What was that?" May shirked.

"May if you are this scared, how about I bring you back to where you are staying tonight."

"No I'm alright."

_CLANK_

May jumped. Unfortunately she also dragged Drew down in the process. Both hit the floor. Just then they heard footsteps and a high pitched voice.

"And so, Solidad Darling this is the spooky special effects room. Listen you might hear something and look around too."

Drew arose first, hearing the tour Harley was giving Solidad, of course May must have lost consciousness as she fell to the floor headfirst. He was going to make sure that she woke up safe.

After Harley and Solidad left he had himself and his Pokémon help May up and out of there. Not wanting to be ungrateful he formal excused himself and May. Luckily the pokémon centre wasn't too far away he could just let her rest there. May was slightly heavy so Drew was all the more reason happy that Flygon could carry her with Absol dashing ahead to thwart any shifty character. He took her to the Pokémon centre where she was staying and let her rest, free of Harley's house of horrors. Nurse Joy had Chansey put her on a stretcher, just to make it easier for her to put on a bed, and gesture Chansey with the mobile bed and wheeled her off. Drew followed after giving Nurse Joy the duty to check up on Flygon and Absol. He was happy when Nurse Joy had informed him that May would be alright and that she just needed a bit of a rest and that she probably collapsed due to shock.

She also complemented Drew to be like a hero, as she could be in a far worse condition. Drew's cheeks tinted the slightest of reds but against his pale skin it was obvious.

Drew asked if could stay in the same room as May. Nurse Joy allowed as there was room for two beds, but that didn't matter, Drew just sat in a chair beside were May was resting, she looked so peaceful.

Suddenly May eyes began to flutter open. She was a bit puzzled just as so how she wound up in a bed was beyond her; she then noticed that Drew was starting at her from a chair.

"Where am I? What I am doing in this bed? Where is everyone else? Is the party over?"

"Relax May you are in the Pokémon centre, you lost consciousness at the party and I brought you here."

"You did?" May enquired hopeful that Drew would start being nicer to her.

"Yes I did, well so did Flygon and Absol, I mean you're a little bit heavy."

No such luck. May felt insulted, "Take that back!"

"Why should I?" Drew taunted

"Heroes are supposed to nice, not insulting." She blurted.

Drew blinked, then smirked, "So, I'm a hero to you May?"

May gapped slightly embarrassed before humouring Drew with her answer.

"Well you did bring me here. You saved me from the villainous Harley so...yeah."

"Wow I'm flattered, thanks May" Drew regain a calm and collected posture.

"Well you can go to sleep if want, and if you need a hero in the night, I'm sleeping over there." He stated as pointed to the vacant bed in the room.

Drew walked over towards the bed "Well goodnight May."

May chuckled, "Goodnight Drew, my hero."


	9. Inspiration & Importance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

**Inspiration & Importance**

* * *

The things that are important are meant to be taken care of.

They needed to be loved.

They needed to be cherished.

They needed to be praised and criticised.

Right now the important thing for Drew was to help May be inspired again.

The important thing was to see her win both at this contest and to off course see her at the Grand Festival.

* * *

The next contest was only in a few days and May was having a hard time in coming up with new ideas.

It was important to stay fresh, but since she was getting more and more attention, it was quite hard to stay on top of it all.

She still had a tendency to just narrowly make to the grand festival every year and still that was the same this time.

The contest would be coming up shortly and it was the last one before the grand festival.

The one where she could only hope to get her next contest ribbon, that is if she could be inspired again.

Drew had already obtained all five of his contest ribbons, so too did Harley and Solidad and they would be in the audience.

* * *

So when Drew found May was frantically agitated over her combinations with her Beautifly, he knew he had to help.

He offered to battle with her, just to stop her over thinking.

It was simply her Beautifly vs. his Butterfree.

It was relatively short, with no winner as May suddenly stopped half way through, returning her Beautifly to its pokéball.

Drew figured she must have been inspired by now, and was exactly what he did.

Inspire that what he did. Even that battle was enough for May to be inspired enough to win.

* * *

"It's another beautiful and exiting performance from May and her Beautifly!"

She did it, she won the contest with her Beautifly.

That was another innovation idea that formed.

Of course being determined was one factor.

The other was she wanted his opinion.

It was important to her.

Of course it was being singled out as an individual gave her such a rush, such a thrill, every time he praised her and her pokémons performance, and tossed her a rose.

She would have to thank Drew for the inspiration.

A spar battle was all she needed. She couldn't lose sight of what was important to her.

Being able to enter the Grand Festival was one thing but for it be the same Grand Festival as Drew was important.

He was important to her, and sometimes the very reason for her win, her inspiration.


	10. J is for Jamboree

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**J is for Jamboree**

* * *

They sent out the invitations. They sent a lot out. Only they didn't know how many people who show up, until they came.

Within an hour or two, everyone they knew was gathered, some wanted to simple wish them luck, some wanted to say congrats, some just seem to mingle into the crowd disgusted by the fact that they were engaged.

It was still early to say that if this amount would come, some had to decline on account that they simple were training and practise for a completion or that they would be in a different region and decided to come only because of the attention they could draw from the event.

Almost everyone seemed to have an excuse, but it wouldn't matter too much as that meant there really would be less change of the media gate crashing. They were however avoided to allow some in after all both of them were considerably famous so it made sense.

The bands played and a bunch of the guest and their pokémon went dancing. The practice casual event was gradually turning into a wild jamboree. The band had opted to play some of May's song choices which were more energetic than songs Drew had asked to play for the event. The energetic beat in those songs lead to the dance floor being swarmed by both people and Pokémon. Which was way more fun than just eating the appetisers and answering a bunch of questions and more comfortable than checking for cameras every ten minutes.

The saxophone player went off into a solo and May gestured towards Drew, insisting he join her.

"Drew come on, just dance with me already."

"I don't want to." May pouted "Not to this tune at least."

Drew shrugged at idea of him dancing like he was mad. Although he would be dancing with May, but it was so informal and ... oh what the heck.

May groaned grabbing Drew's shoulder shaking him slightly "Come on Drew let's dance already. I want to have at least some fun tonight."

Drew got up from sitting and smiled at May "Sure why not."

May cheered up significantly after that. She and Drew danced side by side to the tune the jazz band were playing, who didn't seem to attempt to go back to any slow paced tune anytime soon.

To a sense it relieved everyone there. To a degree it was a perfect moment between her and Drew that didn't wind up in a squabble.

Not that she hear it anyway. Not when she was dancing and jiving alongside Drew to the jazz music playing .

Not when the formal party they held suddenly turns into a wild jamboree. Not when both of them were so jolly.


	11. K is for Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**K is for Kiss**

* * *

It was just a kiss .It was just a kiss. It was just a kiss. May kept repeating in her head.

No matter what she couldn't just justify it with any logic. Not that it mattered.

Drew didn't say much about it, he seemed to like it, and he just smiled teasingly at May.

"I-I sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened."

He frowned "You didn't mean it?"

"No I did – I mean I didn't" May sighed "I don't know what I mean anymore."

"Okay then, but what made you kiss me?"

"I have no idea, I guess I wasn't really thinking. Sorry but, it just happened."

May was really beating herself over it, after all it just one kiss but she was having trouble figuring out if it was right.

For a start it had taken Drew by surprise and he seemed intended on taunting her. Tears were begining to swell up in her eyes.

"May, are you crying?"

She nodded.

"Wipe your tears." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

She sniffed, breaking apart the hug to wipe her face with her gloves.

"You look a bit better now.", He caught a tear on check and brushed it away. Then he leaned in a kiss her, after a few seconds he pulled back.

"Sorry, about the kiss, it just happened." he replied sarcastically "You don't hate me for that do you?"

She shook her head "You understand how I feel _now_ about that kiss." She nodded. She knew and she kissed him again knowing the feeling was mutual.


	12. L is for Lost

**Disclamier:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**L is for lost**

* * *

How did she wind up here, well wherever here was.

May had no clue other than she was in the midst of forest and her sense of direction was hindered as she couldn't tell which direction to go with a map and a compass.

She couldn't use her pokénav either, the battery was dead.

She guessed she could call out her Pokémon to help ... maybe Beautifly would be able to see the way out at least.

She decided she better stay exactly where she was, in case Beautifly might be able to see the way out.

Unfortunately Beautifly returned without any more information, as it wings and head shook sadly.

May thanked Beautifly for at least trying to find the way out.

She may end up stuck in the forest, and she would miss out on the next contest if she didn't find the way out soon.

She sighed in defeat, her stomach growling, she may be lost but she was at least going to have something to eat.

* * *

The scent of her cooking lingered throughout the forest, a couple of Pokémon picked up including a Roserade and its trainer, who pursed after the scent.

They kept walking, Drew had to follow his Roserade around, and it seemed to be very, unattained regarding returing to its master's pokéball, anytime soon.

It seemed to lured in by the scent it picked up, well it probably couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

May preparation of lunch didn't go unnoticed.

When Drew finally caught up to Roserade it seemed to pointing towards May heating up her lunch.

Of course it was her Blaziken that was helping her warm up her meal. She seemed to eating, until she placed the food down and staring over towards them.

She noticed then and waved over gesturing them to come over to her, even adding "Hey Drew come over here."

Drew hesitantly came towards May. "Hi May, what are you doing out in the middle of the forest eating lunch like this?"

"Correction, I was eating lunch until I saw you."

"So your losing your appetite when you see me. Tell me May are you sick or are you falling in love with me?"

"Me, in l-love with you, nno!"

Drew frowned "Then are, you sick then?"

"Nno, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure May, what do you want to talk about."

"Well the truth is I'm kind of ...lost."

"And you want to get out of the forest, am I right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then it's a good thing I happen to know the way out."

"You do, could you show me."

"Maybe, I will."

"Oh please, Drew, let me know already."

"Okay I will but first, do think me and Roserade can have some of your lunch as well."

"Sure then help me get out of here."

"Deal!"

* * *

After the lunch, Drew thanked her and decided to show her the way out.

She wouldn't be lost and for that May wanted to thank Drew.

"Drew thanks for helping me find the way out."

"Sure don't mention it. It's what anyone would do. Right?"

"I don't know about everyone, but I love you for helping me out."

"So May you changed your mind actually falling in love with me?"

"No, I haven't."

"May, I ask why not?"

"I can't fall in love with you."

Drew frowned "Why not?"

" I can't possible fall in love if I'm already in love with you , now can I?" May replied smugly.

Drew chuckled "No, I guess not, but you sure can get lost."

May blushed in embarrament "Just, lead the way Drew."

"Sure anything for the one I love."

That however left May at a complete loss of words.

Drew continued to lead the way out of the forest. May's reaction had him at a loss as well.


	13. May's Matrimony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**May's Matrimony**

* * *

May shuffled, being pinned up in a dress was nerve wrecking. She couldn't eat anything for fear that she get crumbs or soup over her dress and white stains more than other colours.

No she would control herself after all it was just one day, probably the most important day of her life. Her wedding day.

She would in a few short minutes be married to Drew. She felt nervous yet excited at the same time. It was hard to explain.

Grooming herself was part of the plan, after all the attention should follow on the couple, and being coordinators that would even go for their Pokémon as well.

It was tradition that the groom could not see the bride until the ceremony and also it seemed to fill with suspense.

After the hairdresser and make-up artist had finished with May they escorted her to a carriage driven by highly trained Rapidash, so if necessary they could arrive fairly fast.

May arrived, her dad Norman lead her up the aisle and Roserade seemed to have the path covered in flower petals. Drew stood beside his trusted Pokémon. His eyes fixated on May, his bride.

After she reached the altar, the ceremony began. They exchanged vows and ushered the wedding rings.

"With this ring, I wed thee." Drew said as he placed the ring on May finger. May followed through doing the same "With this ring, I wed thee."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Drew leaned in and kiss May on lips. The tabloids and journalists seemed to go wild with the cameras and knew it was a magical matrimony and marriage.


	14. N is for Napping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**N is for Napping**

* * *

It was a nice breezy Saturday afternoon, it was simply very pretty in the Johto National Park. May felt like it, would be a waste to ignore such a pleasant day .

Drew had set up a small little picnic and she joined him. It was very tranquil and there were hardly any distractions, bar the odd Pokémon observing. It was surprising calm.

The areas seemed to have a few Sunkerns, Combees, Illumises and Volbeats around. A few Beedrill and Butterfree swarmed over the flowers.

It was easily a very lazy day. So lazy in fact that May began yawning and fell asleep along with Munchlax and Skitty.

Drew chuckled, still awake, he stroked May's mousy brown hair, trying to brush off some of the grass, from it, which also stuck to her clothes.

Noticing the nearby park bench, he brought her over and rested her on it.

Her Pokémon rested peacefully, in the short open grass.

Nobody would disturb them, they weren't bug Pokémon and they were just napping.

So was May, yet Drew could just rest while awake, after all,no nice nap could even be as nice as the feeling he got from just watching May sleep.

He left his Roserade and Absol to mind May's slumbering pokémon.

After a while Drew nodded off too. Maybe it was the fact that the temperature was warmer or the fact that there was hardly a breeze, but he fell asleep beside May.

The sudden change actually woke May up.

She searched around, finding Drew and all there pokémon napping, she gently nudged Drew awake after returning her Pokémon.

"Drew, wake up."

"Hmm … what?"

"Do plan on napping here?"

"Yeah, maybe then could you at least return your Roserade and Absol."

Drew drowsy fidgeted with the pokéballs in his pocket "Roserade, Absol return." A dual flash of red lights emitted from both pokéballs returning both of Drew's Pokémon.

Then drifted back to sleep. May smiled, the heat, and pollen getting to her own eyes and gradually nodding off beside Drew, on the bench, both napping soundly.


	15. Only One Obstacle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Only One Obstacle**

* * *

She was the only one he found to be so interesting. He found himself bringing her up in all the conversations he with Solidad after he meet her.

Even though they were certainly some better coordinator out there such as Robert. That didn't dismay him.

He felt like he had to do extra. Put her ahead of some trivial matters, such as when he had to take care of his Pokémon. Well Nurse Joy could do that and he could always just buy or make some more pokéblock after he'd go again to find the next contest, but he also help her.

He'd tell her where the next nearest contest would be, and he would remain an observer.

Occasionally he would spy on her and her friends. At first he dislike everyone in her party or group as it where, but only really liked her.

That gradually went away as he could tell that at least Ash whom he jealous of seemed to be praising him and that he was doing so to tell May what a great guy he was.

That made Drew feel great, after all May seemed to be paying all her attention on only Drew. She might not have heard Ash's voice, she only saw me. Maybe he could tell her another time.

Only when I'm gone again and only if it is about me.

For Drew saw Ash as an obstacle. An obstacle blocking his way to her, the only one who he genuinely felt overcome by.

At least he figured that Ash wasn't as much as an obstacle, as he though. The real obstacle was determining to how to tell her how he felt, May the only one he wanted to be with, was the greatest obstacle he faced.

Only when he actually tells her, only then will she no longer be the obstacle, but rather the only one that truly mattered to him.

Only when he was sure, only when he was certain, he would tell her, only then, only when it was right, still she'd still be the only one, he'd try to impress.

Only her, she was the only girl he wanted, only she was a tad oblivious to that, but that was once and she was gradually overcoming this.

Only now it felt, slightly awkward. Overcome by such emotions. Only one glance could send shivers down their spines or bolt of electricity through their veins.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, their heartbeats seemed to be orchestrated in a different beat when they saw each other. It was faster, and paced.

It was clear. It was love, the only one thing that could explain it, only they felt overwhelmed and overcome, until they realised that they were faced in an another obstacle they were rivals.

Only they however could match move for move, orchestrating the battle, just like their hearts, only for each other.


	16. P is for Practise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**P is for Practise **

* * *

It was easy being a coordinator, right. All you do is think up appeals, for the rounds and collect ribbons. Well it certainly wasn't easy. Drew had put in hours of practise and he still lost.

He would boycott all the parties but he felt he could forgo practising his appeals for this time, that and his Pokémon needed to rest too.

Entering the Pokémon centre he found a pig tail brunette with a bandana in the foyer. Smirking he tapped her on the shoulder.

May turned around, "Drew! How are you?"

"I'm fine, but my Pokémon are exhausted so I'm going to give them to Nurse Joy to heal."

"I've just done the same thing" May began twiddled with her thumbs "So I was wondering if..."

"If what May?"

"If you would like to go the opening ceremony party with me, after our Pokémon have healed?"

Drew blinked taken aback by May proposal "Sure, why not."

"Thanks Drew!"

"No problem."

With both of their Pokémon healed May and Drew headed to the opening ceremony party, after all there was only so much time you could practise for the Grand Festival, but it should be enjoyed after all they couldn't tell just how long they would last in the competition.

The opening ceremony had a majestic appeal to it, some of the most renowned coordinators were there giving a praising performance. Wallace, Fantina were some of the ones showcasing the beginning. It was really pretty and was more aimed to have the coordinators take a break from practising, their performances.

It seemed to work, May eyes seemed to pulled in by the displays, as was Drew's, it was so picturesque, so pulling, so perfect, that when they stood next to each other, it seemed as if they where a perfect pair, well that's how the photographs had described them in a few blogs and bulletins, along with other photos of the event. That was something that didn't need any prompt or practise.


	17. Q is for Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Q is for `Queen`**

* * *

The first time she was called Queen was when she entered the contests festival finals.

It had started as a pun off her previous title, Princess of Hoenn, to now, Queen of Hoenn.

It didn't seem to matter, it was like a fad, still her fans would usually call her May, princess of Hoenn, not queen.

When they called her queen, it was hard to tell. Maybe it was the fact that she was the last female opponent, and that would account for something.

As for why it wasn't upheld, well she ... lost.

Yet it didn't matter, her fans and the commenter would only call her queen of Hoenn, if she was facing the same opponent, regardless of the setting.

They would refer to him as King, or Prince of Hoenn outside these.

Why?

Because they were quite the match and what could be more fair and fitting then both a `King and a Queen`.

`The Queen`, being May. `The King`, being Drew.


	18. R is for Relaxed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**R is for Relaxed**

* * *

She held in her hand. She grinned, she danced. She just barely managed to get that ribbon, and it was the last contest before the Grand Festival.

Really it was risky trying to cheer her on, when it seemed she would lose, but it worth it.

Drew had recklessly made May an offer if she won.

He would be nice to her, for a while.

Now he had to shallow his pride.

"Congratulations May, I will be looking forward to seeing you at the Grand festival" He said meaning every word but his voice wavering as if it would be better to get her usual reaction. It felt kind of weird to him, almost awkward.

"Thanks Drew!" May sighed, this felt so awkward to her. Drew was barley talking to her, maybe he doesn't know what to say except that he promised to be nice to her, and boy was he having a hard time.

"Drew I know you said you be nice to me and all."

"Yeah I did."

"But I would like you to still talk to me like you normally do."

"Am I not talking to you?"

"No, not really talking to me, but rather nervous, you're usually more relaxed than this."

"So you saying you'd want me to mean to you?"

"You're never really mean to me, Drew"

"Oh really, then what is the result, if I'm neither, nice nor mean to you?"

"That easy you're relaxed, don't say I'm wrong. I know I'm right!"

"Yeah I guess that one way to phrase it."

"So, I am right?"

"Yeah ,something like that, but not quite right."

"Well you hardly nervous around me."

"That's because you're my rival May, and also because you seem to like those roses, you get from me."

"Of course, I'm your rival and of course I like those roses. What kind of girl doesn't like romantic gestures?"

"I guess you're right."

"I have you know that, that I know I'm right, and I think it's sweet that you like me that way."

"You do? Wow, you are right May. I really am more relaxed around you, but that only because I'm sure you like me in same way. Tell me, am I right?"

"Yeah you are right." May smiled and draped her arm around Drew, engulfing him in a hug, "You know this is really relaxing."

Drew smiled, knowing that this was all right, resting and relaxing with her like this, a least for the time being.


	19. S is for Smirk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**S is for Smirk **

* * *

Drew why did he always have to smirk, couldn't he just show a genuine smile.

No because he was Drew and he was great, still that couldn't stop May from pondering on why he smirked so often, especially when he was with her.

She found out in a rather amusing situation, whether she wanted to find out that way was another thing, but she found out amidst a spelling agreement they were in, that seemed to be to his amusement, he was smirking, and she just had to ask.

"Why are you smirking for, then?"

"No reason,nothing much actually " He flicked his hair and turned to face May.

May scowled "Nothing much, then why don't you tell me?"

"I guess I could" He replied coyly.

May felt steamed, would he ever tell her why he was smirking, and didn't seem to be saying anything and well she waiting, and she wanted to hear what he said, not stop the conversation in suspension.

"Drew, could you please tell me already, why you're smirking?"

"Easy, you been here staring at me for twenty minutes and you just stayed here with me."

"Has it really been, that long?"

"Yeah, it has, and really why what wrong with smirking?"

"You could smile instead, but when you smirk, I tend to get a bit frustrated!"

"All the more reason, for me to smirk, then" May really didn't see his logic in this. She would have to be a little bit clearer.

"Could you stop smirking then?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Mind explaining, why then?"

"I already did, I said you stayed with me. I can't help but smirk at _that_."

"Because, I stayed with you", May pondered slightly on this, then the meaning sunk in.

"That real sweet of you, I guess you're smirking is way of saying I like you, then?"

"It means more than that, you know."

"It does, what else does it mean when you smirk?"

"That you also, feel the same way", Drew smirked. His statement caused her to blush, and she seemed angry.

"See, I was right!"

He smirked again, and now May knew why, because she _stayed_. She smiled. Leaning in, she quickly kissed Drew on the lips. Noticing his cheeks tint, made her pull away, stealing away the smirk on his face, she was now smirking, instead, and she was sure she saw a slight smile appear on lips, a genuine smile.


	20. T is for Trance

**A.N :** I won't be updating until around June for the rest of the chapters, still enjoy though!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**T is for Trance**

* * *

After being dragged by Harley and Solidad asking kindly enough, both Drew and May found themselves joining them to a magic show.

It was oblivious that pokémon where doing some of the tricks.

It was surprisingly entertaining. Drew had to chuckle to May reaction. It was priceless.

Then it came to section, where a hypnotist was up.

He began asking for voluntaries.

Harley jabbed May in the shoulder, she bolted up. Drew glared at Harley, while he whistled to himself, and twiddling his thumbs.

"Looks like we have a voluntary, come to the stage please. "

Harley pulled out a video recorder and seemed to be keen to see anything embarrassing happen to May, for future use. Hoping to capture every embarrassing moment on film.

So May found herself on stage, in front of the crowd, except it wasn't how she normally faced a crowd. She felt an uneasiness, stage fright perhaps, except it wasn't.

Drew felt completely torn sitting in his seat. He wanted to help May out of her predicament and yet at the same time wanted to see the show and whatever she would do.

"Drewise you should, just sit back and watch what happens." So he did.

"You eyes and becoming heavy, You become drowsy, and when I clap my hands you'll be asleep." May and the other voluntaries slept.

* * *

At first it was alright, May was clearly in a trance. The hypnotist lead her to believe that she was one of her Pokémon.

She adopted her Munchlax appetite and laziness. Then the grace of her Beautifly. The charm and cuteness of her Skitty, and the feisty personality of her Blaziken.

Then she was asked as well as some other voluntaries, "Okay now you are all drunk, at a party."

May and the others began staggering around the stage hiccupping. "Now you what has you so drunk."

Lemonade was one answer, another was ginger ale, another was champagne, and well May answer was well odd.

"Noodle soup, Victoria sponge cake and about a couple of red roses."

May voiced that out the crowd. Drew blushed slightly that was a date they had. She order those items at the restaurant, and then he gave her a rose afterwards.

"Now tell how these got you drunk?"

"No they didn't get me drunk, it was this guy I was with, Drew. He's kind of intoxicating as well. No what all of them. "

That comment cause Harley to quickly adjust the camera to capture Drew reaction, which seemed slightly terrified.

* * *

The hypnotist had then act out in different manners such as pilots, librarians, and superstar singers.

The act was closing, the hypnotist got them to out of the trance, "You eyes and becoming heavy, you become drowsy, and when I clap my hands you'll be asleep." He clapped and they instantly fell asleep. "No when I clap my hands again, you will all be awake with no memory of anything that has happened." He clapped and they regain conscious. May startled, found her way of the stage as the crowd cheered, returning back to her seat. Trumpeted by how she was on stage and seemed to only realise that show was over.

"What happened then? What did I miss?" May asked

"Not much, May." Drew replied

Harley butted in "I'll send you a copy of what I recorded."

"Why?"

"May you on stage because, you were part of the act." Solidad said

May gasped, she hoped whatever Harley recorded wasn't too bad, but it was terrifying"

Solidad seemed to read her mind, "Don't worry about it May, you weren't the only one up there and besides, you weren't the only one embarrassed."

"Right, Solidad hun, you mentioned something about Drewise here as well!"

"I did, what did I say." May seemed terrified, "Was it good or bad."

Drew tugged on her hand, "May calm down. It wasn't that bad, it was a bit embarrassing, but nothing terrible I assure you." He then pulled her embracing hug.

Being told that calmed May down. It wasn't terrifying and if ever pulled her out that hug, she might hit the floor, because she felt like she was in a trance, because it was comforting. As if some trick would affect her more that evening, that he did.


	21. U is for Urgency

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**U is for Urgency**

* * *

This had to be important. 'No, it is. ' There was a sense of urgency and that was quite unusual. 'Everything would be alright', May said to herself while pacing from a gentle sprint into a dash. She had to see him for herself.

She knew that it could be possibly another trick from Harley, but the mere fact that Solidad had also told her, had May unusually scared. She could lose him again and that just frightened her. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. It was a matter of urgency.

She made her way to the reception and bursts her way towards Drew. May panted. A crowd looked over towards her. As if, she was, out of order, which she, _was_.

Making her way, past, the stares, she headed towards Drew who was apparently mingling and sipping wine. Seemingly flirting too, unusual for him, for anyone other than her, his girlfriend, May.

She had seen enough. That resulted in May dragging Drew out of that party and bellowed into the stage microphone, 'He's taken!' This resulted in a bunch of groans from his fans.

Once they got out, Drew got out of May's grasp. 'Nice way to declare that you _own_ _me._ ', even though it was nice with her supporting his weight up.

'Well you're hardly going to come back if you're _drunk_. ' May accusingly pointed her finger towards him, her voiced edging.

Drew waved his hands in defence. 'May, I didn't have wine or anything.' May's expression softened, briefly.

'That's unlikely. You knew what you were doing."

'Yeah, l did _know_, a bit unusual for me to have to ask Solidad and Harley to help, but hey, it worked out.' he replied confidently.

'What worked out?' May, inquired, a bit oblivious, not unlike her.

Drew could tell May was not even picking up what he was saying, maybe he could make it out unscathed, 'Oh May. Did l ever tell you how much l love, you!" His words glazed.

'Yes, now tell me what sort of ulterior motive you have for having me drag you out of that party, when I think something is wrong, with you, that is so urgent that I do? '

'You know I wasn't lying, when I said I loved you' Drew stated calmly, 'but I don't love those parties. '

'You still love me right? '

'Of course I do.'

May chuckled, and hugged him, 'Why don't you like those parties, though? '

'Simple, they are a waste of my time. '

May fumed, 'that what was so urgent, that you just think those parties are waste of your time! '

'Yeah, they are uninteresting and frankly boring to me and you're not, which is why it was so urgent. '

May, blushed, not excepting that. 'Well I guess it was urgent after all. '


	22. V is for Vase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**V is for Vase**

* * *

It broke, and the petals from the roses scattered around her bedroom floor, as well as damping the floor.

Those roses were withered and sure her Skitty didn't mean to knock it over, and break it, but then again, flowers did have that effect on her Skitty.

So that was how May found herself getting another vase in the department store in Goldenrod City.

How she managed to bump into Drew while heading towards the check out baffled her.

"Hey May."

"Hi Drew."

May, tried to conceal the vase behind her.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Aah, nothing."

"Nothing, yeah right," Drew rolled his eyes "Well then, I guess you could hold something for me then"

"Well um."

Drew pulled out a rose and attempted to hand it to her. That is if she didn't have to hold a vase behind her back.

"It's for you, that is, if you take it."

No sooner than he said had May holding the rose in both her hands that both heard a crash nearby.

They both turned to find the vase smashed on the floor

"Oh no, I forgot that I was holding that." May shrilled, covering her face with the red rose in her hand.

Drew chuckled at May's pathetic attempt to hide herself still that wasn't the most concerning at the moment, "What were holding?"

May turned away from Drew trying to conceal muffling her answer with the rose, "A vase."

Drew smirked, "A vase, any reason?"

"Yeah", May blushed, her face match the petals "Skitty, broke my last one."

Drew chuckled, "So now, you broke this one."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well then, do you want to get another vase, as well as this one?"

"Sure", May smiled "Thanks, Drew."

They headed to get another vase, and paid for the vase as well as covering the expenses for the one that broke.

After all that they headed out to a more quite area. "So what flowers were in the one that broke?"

May flipped, "What, why are asking that, that's personal!"

"Let me guess red roses."

"What!" May blushed in denial "Of course not, why would I put red roses in a vase at home?"

May's face flushed bright red. Drew smirked. "Your right, it's nicer to look at them in your hand, or hold them, that keep them trapped in a vase."

May calmed down, she smiled her face buried in the rose. She really didn't need a vase filled with red roses; they could be filled with other flowers as well. Besides, the roses that he gave her were special. They only lasted so long. At least it could hold and care for this one. At least, for a while, until he gave her another rose. Hopefully she wouldn't have to get another vase.


	23. W is for Wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**W is for Wish**

* * *

Being given a pendant to make a wish by folding all edges inwards each night sounded easy. Yet there was one little snag attached, that this could be done once in a millennium at small frame of time too.

Luckily for May she managed to make her wish, but I didn't seem like it would come through. May knew some fundamentals in wishes, that they worked in secret and Pokémon seemed to recover with them. She also knew that you just could not tell anyone a wish made or else it wouldn't come true.

And she really wanted her wish to come true.

* * *

_Some, time later_

She had just managed to defeat Drew for the ribbon. She was happy that he didn't take losing too badly.

However he seemed to just toss her a rose and started heading out of the contest hall. Thinking fast she sprinted after him "Drew wait!"

He stopped "T-thank y-you for the rose." her checks glowed a rosy colour blushing at her own statement.

Clucking slightly he replied "Your welcome, May. After all you deserve it, you won right?"

"Yeah- I did."

"Well you don't seem too happy. What's the matter Skitty got your tongue?"

"No, I have my tongue!"

"Well that's better. Well, see ya, May and congratulations. I see you around."

May just looked as she watched him walk away, but at least she got her wish.

_A wish , to find a balance between her and Drew. _


	24. X is for XOXO

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**X is for XOXO**

* * *

Travelling to the Sinnoh region in the midst of going for the participation of competing in the Johto League was a bit extreme, but May lived for it. Although, she was asked by Drew, to send a video chat, to the Pokémon centres, just to let him know, where she was. Maybe she'd be able to talk to him, although this didn't go as easily as she would have hoped.

Trying to get the time differences down was hard, and as a result she ended having to leave a video message and state that he should be the one to receive it.

She, Drew because it would be better to let him know that she was at least safe, and what her plans were, even if it was freezing were she was at the moment.

Pressing record, she blogged the conversation and sent it. After that she headed out to train her Eevee.

* * *

Drew had just come in to treat his Pokémon after going through some intense battling in the last contest. Nurse Joy happily accepted his Pokémon and after collected them, she informed him that there was a video message for him. Curiously he went to listen and see who sent it.

"_Hi Drew."_

"_I thought I send this just to let you know how I am."_

Drew watched as the video showed May waving her hands in front of the camera.

"_I'm in Sinnoh at the moment but I think I need to get another boat to get the competition. Promise me you will watch my debut in the Wallace Cup". _

He continued watching, she seemed to inadvertently flirty, in front of the camera, while bragging at the same time.

"_Well bye for now, xoxo."_

Xoxo. Hugs and kisses? Did May want to send him a virtual hug and kiss, that thought causes Drew's checks to blush a bright red. Unfortunately he wasn't alone as he would have hoped.

"So, Drew, why are you checks so rosy?" Harley piped in. "Are you thinking about May?"

Harley, great when did he get here, and be so accurate. Drew sure didn't trust Harley, but May wasn't here, so there was no way he could possible mess with her.

"Yeah, sort-."

"Oh, I knew it!"

Drew could see Solidad walking over "Knew what?"

Harley quickly turned and faced her, "That Drew here was just thinking about May."

"Really, then where is she?"

"The Sinnoh region, she just called to say that she going to be in the Wallace Cup over there and she would like it if we watched it."

Well that managed to skew them off track, well maybe, but at least it would be easier to watch the Wallace Cup. Drew seemed to have a couple of fan girls in this region. Luckily Harley and Solidad seemed to repel them from him. So he was fairly sure they would more girls than May that would try to_ literately _hug or kiss him, but he would only want her to do that. _XOXO_.


	25. Y is for Yacht

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Y is for Yacht**

* * *

It wasn't every co-ordinator that got an invite to attend a private party on board a yacht, but Drew was one of the select few, of course since he would rather have been practicing his training than to go on a yacht, he was a little bit taken aback. The host really did want him to attend. Of course they said "You can even have another invitation, so you could bring someone with you."

Drew reluctantly accepted the invitations but that of course meant he'd now have to bring someone, without causing a sudden uproar of his fans male and female alike, who would no doubt probably wreck the marina.

He however didn't want to bring just anyone. He wouldn't just ask somebody to go on a yacht with him.

However there was one person he wouldn't mind bringing and she just so happened to be close to him.

_Too_ _close_.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?"

"You should really pay more attention to where you are going instead of reading the guidebook."

May's ears picked up his voice, it couldn't be him, but it was "Drew!"

He flicked his hair "The one and only."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well there is a great restaurant around and I wanted to go to it."

"So go then."

"I-I can't."

"Huh. Why not?"

"For some reason they only accept couples."

"So go with me then."

May looked at Drew sceptically "You sure? It would seem like a date then, but sure okay ."

"Don't worry about it." Drew smiled softly at May making her heartbeat a little bit quicker "It is a date. So where is this restaurant?"

Gazing over the guidebook, May quickly found the restaurant only to realise that it was on board a yacht.

"It's on a yacht and its invitation only as well! How could I have missed that?"

"Calm down May. You can still go."

May quickly sprung up "Really I can, sure but as my date."

"Okay, but where will we get the invitations from?"

"I already have then, one for me and one for anyone else I choose."

"You'd choose me, right."

"Drew!"

"Yes, I choose you May."

"Okay, but may, I ask why?"

"Surprising, I was expecting something like _Wow, Drew I'm so happy. I get to eat on a yacht_!_ I love you so much_. "

"I don't sound like that, and I would not say something like that, it sounds awful."

"You'd, say, what May?"

"That I love yo- yachts!"

"Phew, for a second there I thought you were going to say you loved me instead."

"Well I-."

"You know I love _yachts_ too May." Drew replied coyly. "You did say it was couples only, so we should at least acknowledge it or try to pretend to.""You think I'd pretend that I love you? No way!"May's fists clenched, her forehead twitched in the process.

The tension resolved in almost complete silence, before Drew uttered a suave _no. _Hearing that May cooled down. Drew could see the smile visible on her face, so he grabbed her gently and escorted her onto the yacht, draping her arm around his as the sun set, "I love this." She whispered, safe to say he felt the same way.


	26. Z is for Zero

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon

* * *

**Z is for Zero**

* * *

The fireworks were starting in a few moments. It was a tradition and there was always a countdown, plus the area had a local rumour and superstition, that if you kissed someone just before the fireworks went off then they would be your true love. Strange right, well they even had a tradition to count down the fireworks, although May paid no attention to it, even though it seemed incredibly romantic. She continued to fill her platter, and headed out to the hillside to get a good view.

It seemed to be a good spot, there weren't too many people around and she had a clear view, so it was easy for her to see Drew and his Roserade come up towards her. She let them join her and offered to share her food with them.

Drew smirked, and chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You have some sauce on your face."

"I do, oh sorry, could you hand me a napkin Drew?"

"I'll get it off May, just hold still." Drew gently wiped the sauce of May's face, "You know the legend here, don't you?"

"You mean the one about the fact if you get kissed before the fireworks, it's supposed to be from your true love."

"Yeah, that one."

Roserade seemed to start chatting, Rose, rade, rose rade while in the background the chatting towards the start of the fireworks started.

"Hey Roserade seems to be counting down too, "Five, four."

"May, shut up!" Drew teased, chuckling slightly.

"Make me." She stuck out her tongue and continued. "Two."

Drew raised his eyebrow. May's mouth seemed to freeze. Taking advantage of a stunned May he decided that as perplexing as the situation was to just go along with that zany tradition.

So that is how his lips literally crashed into hers. Someone had just yelled zero. The fireworks were starting.

May's heartbeat seemed to be as loud as the fireworks in the sky. Even though he only kissed her to get her to shut up. Still the thrill seemed to be too much.

She didn't hear too much, because of it. Not that it's easy to hear anything with firework being as noisy.

Even when he pulled away, and tried to say something to her, but May couldn't hear anything, zilch.

However she did see him smile, so maybe he felt something for her, instead of nothing, zero, zilch, for her.

Roserade chuckled, it was great to see her master so happy, instead of almost being like a zombie, but the blushes on her master's face was amusing.

As well as the girl he kissed, his rival May. Of course she knew how he felt, and she knew that she felt the same way.

They didn't see it though; they just stayed there watching the fireworks, having a new zone of inspiration, and why, wouldn't they.

It was clear in both coordinators minds that the legend in this zone was real. At least it was for them, because nobody else could even come as close as they felt.

For it was, because both felt their heartbeats as loud as the fireworks, as well matching each other, synchronising, in harmony.

None else could match that, except those that were truly a true love, no one else, zero, zilch.


End file.
